It is known to form metal components having several distinct functional levels using successive LIGA type processes, i.e. from stacked layers including a structured resin mould and a metal in the hollows of the mould deposited by galvanoplasty.
However, these successive processes for forming several functional levels are difficult to implement since it is necessary to reference the functional levels properly in relation to each other. Moreover, it has become clear that this difficult involves much higher costs compared to two galvanic depositions on a single level.